El Coloso de la Roca
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Una cosa era ser pequeño, considerablemente enano, feo y retorcido como una rama vieja y otra estar condenado al ostracismo por la bruja de tu hermana. Porque aquello dolía, dolía que le recordasen que era un monstruo. Este fic participa en el reto "Viejos tiempos" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto "Viejos tiempos" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Palabras: 1593

* * *

**EL COLOSO DE LA ROCA**

* * *

Describió una parábola perfecta en el aire, fruto de las intensas horas de divertido entrenamiento y, al rozar sus pies la mesa, extendió los brazos como un verdadero actor de compañía teatral. Su tío Gerion, su favorito, rompió en carcajadas festivas, atento a cada movimiento del pequeño Tyrion. El niño de siete años —más pequeño físicamente de lo que correspondía a su edad— se fijó en el libro que su tío llevaba bajo el brazo: un ejemplar grueso de tapas marrones con letras doradas como el oro. Sonrió y avanzó hacia él lentamente mientras hacía repiquetear las botas sobre la mesa del Gran Salón de Roca Casterly, lo que ocasionó más risas y miradas cómplices.

Tyrion de la casa Lannister, hijo de Tywin, era un enano deforme, con una frente protuberante y ojos dispares. Su aspecto no le granjeaba muchos amigos, ni siquiera entre su propia familia; pero, por suerte, sus tíos no eran ni su padre ni su hermana. Gerion solía regalarle libros (libros que devoraba en tan sólo unas horas) como premio por sus cabriolas o sus conocimientos y Genna, una mujer dura que había tenido la desventura de casarse con un Frey, lo trataba con verdadero aprecio. Entre sus tíos se sentía más seguro que nunca.

Y con Jaime. Sobre todo con Jaime, recién nombrado hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real, el más alto honor para un gran caballero como él era.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Un libro, ¿no lo ves? —se lo tendió, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.— ¿Sabes de quién es?

—¡_Maravillas creadas por el hombre_! —leyó con entusiasmo.— ¡De Lomas Pasolargo, el viajero!

Sentándose sobre la mesa, frente a Gerion, colocó el pesado tomo encima de las pequeñas piernas deformes, en una pose incómoda para alguien como él. Abriendo con cuidado las tapas, contuvo la emoción. Leer siempre le resultaba fascinante. Con frecuencia, las velas de su cuarto no eran suficientes para todas las horas de entrega a la lectura, para todas esas vidas y esos mundos nuevos y fascinantes que podía vivir a través de las palabras. Lugares que iban mucho más allá de los muros de la Roca e incluso de las anécdotas de Jaime. Algún día, se prometió, vería cada uno de esos lugares. Se iría lejos a soñar despierto, o eso pensaba su cabecita infantil.

—Algún día... —murmuró pasando la mano por una ilustración hecha por el propio Lomas de las carreteras valyrias.

—No, Tyrion —replicó su tío con un suspiro, mirándolo con tristeza.— No es posible —añadió.— Eres demasiado pequeño.

—Cuando sea mayor —aclaró el niño.— Ahora ya sé que...

—Nunca serás mayor, no del todo —le cortó. Le arrebató el libro, cerrándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa y con una sola mano puso a su sobrino de pie. Tyrion se quedó mirando, expectante y confuso, esperando una explicación. Su tío no era muy dado a conversaciones serias, ya que solía reírse hasta de la mismísima muerte.— Mírate. Míranos —pidió. Era dos veces su tamaño hasta sin armadura. Y Tyrion estaba sobre la mesa, por lo que sólo lo estaba contando de cintura para arriba.

—Tengo siete años —titubeó. La incertidumbre se le atragantaba en la garganta.— El maestre dice que aún podré crecer más.

—¿Cuánto más?

De eso no estaba nada seguro, pero las expectativas no apuntaban muy alto y el maestre no era un excelente mentiroso. Cada vez que le decía "un poco más", Tyrion escuchaba "un poco menos de lo que sucederá, mucho menos de lo que deseas". Porque él no era un Lannister al uso, sino uno incompleto, y para colmo un asesino, tal y como su hermana se esforzaba por recordarle. Desde que había regresado de Desembarco del Rey junto a Lord Tywin, debido a su renuncia como Mano, Cersei era una sombra inevitable, aunque todos los demás decían que era el mismísimo sol naciente. Alta (muy alta para su edad), esbelta, hermosa, con el cabello rubio cayéndole en ondas hasta la cintura y los dos ojos de color verde esmeralda (¡los dos, no como él, que tenía uno negro!), gracia al moverse y tan cortés como malvada. Usualmente las descripciones de Cersei no solían terminar así, pero él se permitía darles un toque personal mucho más acertado. Al fin y al cabo, ni sus amigas, esos perros falderos que tanto la alababan, ni si quiera las criadas, soportaban lo que él con su hermana, quien se creía con derecho a hacerlo sentir más pequeño de lo que ya era.

—Mataste a mi madre, Gnomo —solía decir entre dientes, aguantándole con las uñas una de sus orejas.— Monstruo.

Y Tyrion se lo creyó durante tanto tiempo, que hubo una época en la que acudía al sept de Roca Casterly y junto a la figura de la Madre pedía perdón por sus terribles actos. Y debía ser cierto, porque su padre apenas le hablaba, y había oído decir a la tía Genna que Lord Tywin era mucho más afable cuando Lady Joanna vivía.

Iba a bañarse todos los días, con una criada obligada a lavarle la espalda y a echarle un cubo de agua caliente por encima, y observaba su cuerpo deforme y feo, tan poco Lannister. Las manitas pequeñas que se habían vuelto más fuertes de sujetar libros, las piernas atrofiadas que lo castigaban con calambres y... esa cara. ¡Esa cara! Era la que insultaba a la memoria de su madre, una víctima, la responsable de todos los espejos rotos y de todas las miradas que lo rehusaban. Y cuando estaba decidido a arrancársela, el cubo de agua caía sobre su cabeza y sus hombros y lo llevaba de vuelta a la realidad, a aquella en la que los niños buenos no destrozaban caras ni propias ni ajenas. Su cuerpo se relajaba y volvía a su rutina diaria de maestre y biblioteca, a solas con la historia y los dragones, a solas consigo mismo, que era cuando mejor se sentía.

—Si tan perfecta eres, cásate con el príncipe Rhaegar —se burló.— Ah, espera...

No le había dado tiempo a terminar la frase, una particularmente ingeniosa que llevaba unos minutos pensando mientras oía como su hermana y sus amigas —pues era incorrecto decir gallinas charlatanas, ovejas que balan, que asienten, o simplemente esclavas— se burlaban de él en una esquina de la biblioteca, como si alguna fuese a mostrar el más mínimo interés en un libro. Cersei era tan esbelta, que en tres pasos se situó junto a él. Tyrion sabía lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que cerró los ojos dispuesto a aguantar la bofetada; pero Cersei lo sorprendió. Porque iba a ser cierto que en realidad sí era un pozo de virtudes e ingenio.

Fue fácil para ella coger la pequeña cuchilla con la que el maestre, ya anciano, abría las cartas. Fue mucho más satisfactorio rasgarle la ropa de arriba a abajo y dejarlo expuesto ante aquellas gallinas que se carcajeaban amenazando con perder sus plumas, aquellas sedas que las cubrían de sus mil imperfecciones, tan banales comparadas con las suyas. Aquello fue demasiado. Una cosa era ser pequeño, considerablemente enano, feo y retorcido como una rama vieja y otra estar condenado al ostracismo por la bruja de tu hermana. Se puso de pie sobre la mesa y sacándosela de los calzones, regó a su hermana con unas cuantas gotas, las que le salieron en su momento, aunque menos de las que deseaba. Siempre menos de lo que deseaba. Corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida, abusando de esas piernas castigadas hasta llegar a su habitación y ocultarse entre las sábanas, como si ese fuese un escondite propio de un plan maestro.

Aquella noche el niño de los azotes fue él mismo, porque su hermana había ido a cantarle a Lord Tywin. Tyrion lloró más por el recuerdo de las risas que por el dolor en las nalgas, porque ahí estaba él, siendo castigado sólo por ser un enano deforme, mientras que a su hermana la envolvían entre rosas sin espinas y caricias de consuelo.

Y lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era correr de nuevo hacia su habitación, porque no iba a desnudarse frente a su tío. Volvió a correr, esa vez sin el recuerdo de la bufonada en su mente dándole ánimos para proseguir. Corrió, corrió hasta que halló su escondite y, de nuevo, hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas. Porque aquello dolía, dolía que a uno le recordasen que era un monstruo sin tan siquiera habérselo ganado.

El chirrido molesto que hacía la puerta al abrirse le indicó que alguien llegaba, acercándose suavemente a él hacia la cama. A juzgar por la pesadez de sus pasos, se trataba de su tío.

—Tyrion —suspiró.— Déjame decirte una cosa, hijo. —Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba_ hijo_.— Nunca olvides qué eres, porque, desde luego, el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.

Los ojos comenzaban a picarle, y odiaba cuando eso ocurría, porque era un motivo más para que su padre lo mirase con desprecio o su hermana se burlase de él. Gerion colocó una mano en la cabeza de su sobrino, revolviéndole el pelo desde la coronilla hasta la prominente frente. Tyrion recibía pocas muestras de afecto como esa, ya que rara vez alguien se animaba a tocar el pequeño monstruito que él era. Sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó al pecho amplio de su tío y él lo atrapó dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Una sensación nueva, reconfortante.

Algún día, se prometió, nada podría dañarlo.

* * *

_myownqueen_


End file.
